


Out of Order

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Mob AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. Chapter 1

周三下午的橄榄球队集训结束后，满身是汗的队员都抢着进入淋浴室，想快点洗个干净。同样参与训练的替补队员并没有资格和正式队员争分夺秒，约翰跟在队伍后面，用抬起手臂用肩膀擦了下侧脸的汗水，到自己的衣柜前拿起水壶喝水。  
等人三三两两走完了，林奇拍拍约翰的肩，说有人给他们留了一个好位子，要约翰跟他进去一起去洗。约翰说完谢谢，犹豫了一下，还是拿着自己洗澡用的小包，脱光了衣服。  
林奇是球队的明星队员，在赛场上望过去，最高最壮的那个就是林奇。身材瘦小的约翰很仰慕这样的林奇，总想着是不是在球队里再训练一段时间之后，自己也能长出傲人的腹肌和身高。  
进入了蒸汽腾腾的淋浴室，林奇一路推搡着约翰来到他预留的拐角的淋浴间，因为这里比其他隔间都要大一些，所以和林奇站在一起也不会显得太过拥挤。  
约翰在林奇反锁上门的时候扭开了水，等冷水变热的时候，林奇从他身后抱上来，让两人都站在了淋浴喷头下。约翰在橄榄球队正式队员结实的臂膀里打着哆嗦，林奇则掐着他的腰，从后面亲吻他的脖子和耳朵，身体也很快起了反应。  
林奇一边咬约翰一边问：“你带安全套了吗？”  
约翰点点头，抽出一只手臂去翻自己的小包，接着递给林奇他要的东西。  
“真是我的约翰宝贝。”说完林奇用牙撕开包装，熟练地单手帮约翰套上。在约翰露出疑惑的表情，要去翻找第二只的时候，林奇摁住了他的手，掰着约翰的肩让他面朝自己，已经硬挺的阴茎滑进了约翰两腿之间，对约翰说自己射在里面就好。  
林奇一直不喜欢戴套，这不安全，约翰和他抱怨过两句，林奇就说自己除了约翰之外没碰过谁。“反正别人碰你不敢不戴，就让我这么操你吧。”  
约翰知道林奇的话不可信，但在那根阴茎长驱直入后，林奇说的所有话他都会听。约翰不知道为什么经历一下午的训练后，林奇还能操他操得又重又快，因为身高的差距，林奇必须架起约翰的左腿，让约翰右腿足尖点地保持平衡。这让约翰被顶起之后根本无法控制下落的速度，很快他就开始觉得疼了，求林奇慢一点，或者加一些润滑。  
林奇笑起来，让约翰抬起头，在热水下亲吻约翰的嘴唇，问道：“你的屁股为什么还需要润滑，它不是天生给人操的吗？”  
约翰不再说话了，他抱紧林奇的脖子，等待明星队员的高潮。那双在赛场上紧握橄榄球的大手现在正在掐揉他的胸乳和臀尖，像爱抚一个女人那样爱抚约翰，约翰也相应地咬紧嘴唇，用鼻音呻吟，在水声里只给林奇一个人听。最后林奇怒吼着高潮了，约翰两条腿都是又酸又软，林奇将约翰抱在怀里让他靠着休息，这时早等在外面的其他队员已经在不耐烦地敲门了——到现在已经有很多喷头空下来了，显然他们并不是来洗澡的。  
林奇伸手去揉约翰还没有高潮的阴茎，告诉他已经有人等不及了，约翰还没缓过劲来，靠在林奇怀里摇了摇头。林奇亲了亲约翰的太阳穴，接着约翰听到门锁被打开的声音。

这次进来了两个人，约翰从刺青认出来了罗宾，另一个人在他抬起头看清脸之前就抓着他的头发，将他的脸摁在男人的两腿之间，约翰含住那根阴茎之后，就算不想承认，他也认出来了这是欧文的。  
没有锁门声，甚至没有关门的声音，只有热水孜孜不倦洒在他们身上，约翰尽力不去想这些问题，专心吮吸着嘴里的阴茎，这样他才能从挤进他屁股里的阴茎上分神。  
是的，球队里不止林奇会拉着他到淋浴间里上他，约翰被称为正式队员的隐藏福利，他在橄榄球队里来者不拒，大家说这是约翰加入橄榄球队的目的，但老队员心里清楚第一次是他们的轮奸，那时这个说自己想要长个的小矮子哭得像个女人，离开的时候一瘸一拐的，第二天却还是来训练了。也就是从那一天开始，约翰成为他们球队免费的婊子，比每次赛后学校提供的免费自助都要诱人，是之前毕业离校的前辈也会念念不忘的美事。  
经历了一年多训练，约翰仍然坐在替补队员的板凳上，但却成为了队伍的核心，教练员和队医都觉得这是因为这个金发男孩的性格和长相都很可爱，而队员们知道更多是因为他被操的反应和表情也很可爱。约翰的床技比橄榄球技术进步得要多得多，调教到现在，如今队员只要挥起手狠狠拍约翰的屁股，约翰就知道开始扭腰，将被操得松软的后穴收紧。  
罗宾就是这样做的，他看上去快要到了，遭受了欧文的嘲笑。于是罗宾俯下身子告诉约翰快点把他嘴里的那个吸出来，如果他高潮的时候欧文还在操他的嘴，那下次约翰就别想好过。  
欧文并不介意约翰听话地卖力含弄他，约翰尽力吞吃着，鼻尖都快擦到欧文的阴阜，欧文很明显感觉到了很多次猛烈的收缩，他在操约翰的嗓子眼，这让他快爽翻了。  
“我不懂你们对约翰的小屁股到底有什么执念，你该试试嘴的。”  
最后是欧文先到，他结束了高潮后就拉着约翰站起来，捂着他的嘴不让他吐出来。罗宾被迫暂停一会儿，换了个更方便的姿势之后，他把约翰操到了高潮。  
做了两轮的约翰滑坐在地上，罗宾心安理得地射在他脸上。

他们让约翰在淋浴间里独自休息了几分钟，之后剩下的队员拉着他到更衣室里。几位对男人没兴趣的开了几罐偷拿进来的冰啤酒在喝，冷眼旁观其他人把金发的替补队员压在一张清空出来的长凳上，戴好套子之后轮流操干着约翰，将头发上的水或汗都甩在约翰身上，可怜的替补队员戴着的安全套里已经有精液蓄着了，看来已经高潮了至少一次，不应期里被强壮的橄榄球队员按在长椅上干得哭喘不停，会说还想要，再深一些之类的下流话，这样的场景让一些直男看了也觉得燥热难忍，只好捏瘪了啤酒瓶离开了更衣室。  
就算现在没有之前快感，约翰也享受被男人插入的感觉。那些绝对的力量差距导致的粗暴占有，是约翰最喜欢的部分，就算看上去他就要破碎了，他也会求你不要停下。男人还是喜欢这样的反应，毕竟这会显得你技术很好，高潮过的约翰也能被自己操得服服帖帖。  
等不及的队员还会让约翰用手或者用嘴，约翰都不会怎么反抗，最后高潮的时候，几位队员会摘下套子，将精液抹在他身上。等大家都差不多来了一轮，时候也不早了，有些队员已经离开。林奇和另一些刚结束的队员还没有走，他看到约翰还有些软肉的小腹，轻轻用掌根一压，黏稠的精液就从约翰的后穴里滑出来，弄脏了长凳。  
“今天特训结束后，你得好好洗一洗了，约翰。”  
约翰觉得自己身上哪里都疼，而更衣室的灯光也太耀眼了，他点点头，伸手要林奇把他拉起来。林奇的回答是将约翰抱起来扛在肩上，吩咐其他人把长凳和更衣室的地板弄干净。  
又回到了那个隔间的约翰误以为自己不过又是经历了一个下午的橄榄球队特训，但林奇用热水冲掉那些在他身上干结的精液时，约翰才想起来嘴里的味道为什么这么奇怪。  
他扶着浴室的墙干呕了一会儿，林奇把他抱在怀里，接着帮他摘下了自己一开始给他戴上的安全套，里面已经蓄了不少，林奇将套子打了一个结丢在地上，接着用手指抠弄约翰后穴，说要帮他清理干净。  
约翰向林奇道谢，还没等约翰说完，林奇就把自己的阴茎再一次插了进去：“你知道为什么阴茎头端长成那样吗，因为在抽送的时候，他可以把之前竞争者精液都刮出来，确保被操的雌性怀上自己的孩子——真可惜你不能怀孕，否则我就知道这是真的假的了。”  
约翰摇着头说不能再做了，林奇就狡辩说分明是清理，在约翰终于哭个不停的时候，林奇才满意地射出了今天的最后一次。  
每次林奇都要看到自己哭出来才会满意，约翰大概也明白为什么，因为当初轮奸他的队员里就有林奇，林奇对那一天念念不忘。约翰的挣扎和求饶，开始后断断续续的呼救，到最后全然放弃的哭泣和呻吟，接纳高潮来临的尖叫——林奇享受侵犯约翰的过程，他现在依然享受。  
约翰从淋浴室出来的时候，林奇已经穿好了衣服，他把更衣室的钥匙交给约翰，和他说自己先回去了，明天记得早点来开门。  
约翰听话地点点头，林奇就亲了亲约翰的额头和胸口，要他回去好好休息。约翰将自己和队员用过的安全套都丢到马桶里冲掉——他的事就是这样一直都没有被发现，这些五大三粗的队员还在一直偷偷喝酒，他们在清理痕迹这点上无人出其右。  
最后约翰累得坐在长凳上休息，继续拿着自己的水壶喝水，他已经漱过口了，精液的味道却怎么也忘不掉。

回到宿舍的时候已经是天黑了，他把没吃完的三明治还有健身包丢在桌子上，走到洗手间准备洗漱之后上床，他黑发的舍友突然拉开了洗手间的门，问他为什么今天会这么晚。  
约翰没有着急回答他，等他吐掉了牙膏沫后，懒懒地说：“训练结束后我饿坏了，吃了一顿大餐。”  
“胡扯，你要了两个三明治却只吃了一个半，”舍友分析的目光扫过他在球队更衣室换上的帽衫和牛仔裤，“你又拿着球队钥匙回来了——为什么你总是最后一个走的？”  
“你什么时候这么关心别人了，夏洛克？”  
“就今天……我有个实验，需要两个人完成，你应该五点半就到宿舍的。”  
约翰这时已经洗完了脸，他拉上门说自己要用一下厕所，让夏洛克给他留点隐私。  
碰了一鼻子灰的夏洛克还在心疼自己的实验，他发誓要让约翰吃点苦头，他要给约翰的香波里加一点料，翻开约翰的健身包后，映入眼帘的却是约翰蓝色洗漱包里那片未使用的安全套。  
他是这学期开学刚和约翰·华生搬到一起的，而这片安全套像是大坝的决口，洪水般的真相突然涌入夏洛克的脑海，淹没了他的思维宫殿。  
这时洗手间里响起了浴室花洒被打开的声音，十五秒后，约翰又把花洒关上了。夏洛克退回了自己的房间，他等着约翰做完最后的准备后关灯上床。  
他的思维宫殿高速运转着，将每次训练回来后约翰身上的每一处痕迹重新分析定义，将约翰在校园里和队员的每一次偶遇慢速重播，试图找到自己推测正确的证明。夏洛克从不出错，这一次，他祈祷自己是错的。  
不知多久后，他潜入了约翰的卧室，站在约翰床边看他在被子下皱着眉头睡得很熟的样子——球队训练太累了——他总这么说。夏洛克轻轻拉开约翰的被子，将露出的睡衣下摆卷到腰间，屋里昏暗的灯光足以让夏洛克看清那些男人的大手掐出来的青紫，所以约翰膝盖上的淤青不光是球场上弄的。  
夏洛克让自己的思维宫殿泡在名为约翰的洪水中，他不知道自己还在思考什么。  
约翰仍旧睡得很熟，还有点湿气的金色头发摸起来那么柔软。


	2. Chapter 2

约翰每周的橄榄球队训练安排在周三下午和周六上午，这个周六夏洛克难得起了一个大早，在约翰拎着健身包要出门的时候，夏洛克将他拦下来，问他今天几点结束，他的实验需要人手。  
约翰说自己会吃完午饭回来，如果夏洛克需要带什么可以发短信给他。  
“中午我请你吃，能不能早点回来？”  
“谢谢你难得的好意了，”约翰笑着推开了挡住门的夏洛克，“我尽量早点回来。”  
但他仍然没有给夏洛克一个具体的时间。夏洛克目送约翰离开了房间，等约翰一走，夏洛克就把客厅所有的窗户开到最大，给自己点了一支烟。

周六上午的训练，教练总是要求非常严格，以为考虑到队员之后有一天半的休息时间，有几位替补队员到一半就支撑不下去了，教练也不怎么管他们，一直吹着哨子要还在草坪上的队员跟上节奏。  
约翰的体力很好，跟下全程并非是一件难事，但教练总是觉得这个叫约翰的家伙太瘦小了，放到现在队员只会横冲直撞的赛场上，根本是自找苦吃。在耐力和速度的训练之后，教练给了大家二十分钟的休息时间。气喘吁吁的队员在赛场边的椅子上瘫坐成一排，谁也顾不上理谁，连喝水的力气都没有。  
林奇把身子一歪，枕在了坐在自己身边的约翰身上，问他下午有什么安排，要不要和他一起去兜风，他爸爸刚买了一辆新车，周末他不在家，林奇就偷来了钥匙。  
约翰被身体结实的林奇压得好几口气都没有喘过来，他说自己下午有了安排，兜风的事看来是不行了。林奇笑着问约翰难不成是姑娘约他出门，约翰扭开了水瓶，喝了口水，敷衍了林奇的问题。  
在休息之后就是对战练习，林奇和约翰分到了一组，他们肩并着肩站在前锋的位置，在抱着球向得分线进发的时候，约翰听着赛场上的嘶吼，才能将大脑放空，撞击后在草坪里的翻滚，再被队友或是对手从地上拉起来，约翰享受这个过程，就算筋疲力尽但也觉得可以继续下去。  
在约翰第五六次被撞翻在地之后，教练要替补换人，约翰坐在回了长椅上，教练给了他一个冰袋要他冷敷一下刚刚被撞的地方。  
“约翰，其实你更适合排球或壁球这样灵巧多过力量的运动，你在我的橄榄球队真的很屈才，如果你可以考虑的话，我能把你推荐给那些教练，直接让你做正式队员。”  
约翰说了谢谢，但他明白教练的言外之意就是，他无法成为橄榄球队的正式队员，约翰擦了擦汗，觉得是不是趁机离开比较好。  
训练时间还有不到半个小时就结束了，教练告诉约翰他可以提前离开。约翰暗暗咬牙想了一会儿，想自己不如去应夏洛克的约，便独自前往了更衣室，他想自己要洗得快一点才好，这样在林奇他们回来之前离开。他先给夏洛克发了一个很快就回去的消息，还没等夏洛克回复就进了淋浴间。  
他走进了距离更衣室最近的一间，扭开水之后就开始冲澡，也顾不上冷不冷，在他刚刚洗完头发的时候，他听见有人敲自己隔间的门：“早退可不好啊，华生。”  
听到那声音是林奇，约翰一颗心都提到了嗓子眼，他故作冷静地回答：“教练说我可以先走了。”  
“你是受伤了还是怎么了，”林奇仍在孜孜不倦敲着约翰的门，“打开让我看看。”  
“我没事，林奇。”  
“但你又不能一辈子都不出来，不是吗？我带你去兜风你也不肯，周六这么着急走，看来是有约了？”  
约翰站在喷头下，就算水已经变热了，他的身体还是止不住发抖，突然林奇没了声响，约翰正要叫他的名字是，看到一张卡片滑进门缝，直接拨开了门拴。门外的林奇一丝不挂，在约翰想起来要抵住门的时候，林奇直冲进来，把约翰的背压在墙壁上。  
到现在这个情况，约翰反而不知道说什么好，林奇的左手臂有力地扣住他的腰，就像在橄榄球赛场上压制敌人的做法，让约翰动弹不得，而他空闲的右手并不需要去夺约翰怀里并不存在的球，而是从腰一路向下探，用力揉捏着约翰的臀尖，借着淋浴的热水，将食指和中指深入约翰的后穴，在甬道中分开。林奇手上一边运作着，一边和约翰深吻，吸吮他不怎么灵巧的小舌，听约翰那些拒绝的鼻音：“告诉我你回去和谁睡过没有，为什么你后面随便插一下就这么松。”  
约翰红着眼睛说没有，热水顺着他的脸流下来，有些很像是眼泪。  
林奇并不多管这些闲事，他用结实的大腿顶开了约翰想要夹紧的双腿，接着掐着约翰的腰将他举离了地面——对一个橄榄球队员来说，约翰的身材太适合抱起来了。林奇就这样从正面进入了约翰，接着手臂从约翰的腿弯处穿过，将膝盖向约翰的胸口压过去。林奇就这样抱着在自己怀里缩作一团的约翰，硬挺的阴茎操干不停。  
现在的约翰完全依附在林奇的拥抱里，他没资格改变节奏更没资格叫停，他唯一能做的就是咬紧牙关拒绝林奇再和自己深吻。林奇就在操干间问他，是不是约翰的嘴不喜欢接吻只喜欢吸男人的阴茎。  
约翰就这样被干出来眼泪，最后张开嘴喘息的时候被林奇趁虚而入，感受男人的舌尖舔过他每一颗牙齿，一下下刮擦他敏感的上颚。  
最后约翰看到自己比林奇还要先射了出来，他想用手抹掉那些丢人的痕迹，恍惚间想起说要请自己吃饭的舍友。自己一会儿要怎么和他解释呢，约翰这样想着。

又是等林奇操够了之后，其他队员三三两两地回来了。他们嬉笑着围在淋浴间的入口处，问林奇怎么回事，林奇抱着靠在自己怀里休息的约翰，用口型告诉大家他们的替补今天想跑了。  
“这怎么行呢。”其中一个队员佯怒，说要给早退的队员一点教训。约翰听后打了个冷颤，林奇以为是他冷了，又把约翰抱回了热水下面，接着扭头去问下一个谁来。  
约翰扶着墙站在淋浴间里，队员们轮番上阵后入他的时候，他都没力气去回头看那些人的脸。有些人喜欢用手死死按住约翰的小腹以获得更多的快感，约翰也不怎么挣扎，任凭那些人把自己死死钉在他们充血的阴茎上。  
约翰能感觉到自己身体里有越来越多的精液射进来，有些精力旺盛的橄榄球队员还会站在一旁看着约翰自慰，接着把精液留在约翰的身上甚至脸上。  
另外，约翰不喜欢别人操他的大腿，因为他小臂压在墙上支撑自己的时候，一低头就能看见那个在自己腿间摩擦的巨物，那让约翰觉得恶心。说来约翰自己也觉得奇怪，屁股都被这些东西操过无数次了，却不能亲眼看着它靠近自己。  
约翰渐渐忘了时间和夏洛克的约定。在他再也站不稳之后，欧文问是不是可以带着约翰去更衣室继续了，几位队员笑话他就惦记着约翰的嘴，接着又有人提议来一次双龙。  
约翰听见后反应了好一会儿，他连站直的力气都快没了，只能虚弱地摇头。林奇这时候走上来，约翰以为他是要打消队员这些念头的时候，林奇只是分开了约翰的两瓣臀，看到约翰暴露的穴口还淌着精液，一副被操得闭不上的样子，如果光线得当，你都可以看到肠道里的粉肉。  
“我觉得我们约翰宝贝准备好了，你们谁带润滑了？”  
最后林奇和那个提议双龙的队员决定来试试，因为淋浴间的地板有些滑，他们换到更衣室一个角落里，约翰被林奇和另一人两面夹击，身上还滴着水，他的脑子浑浑噩噩，只有被林奇抱起的那一刻才突然惊呼出一声不。  
林奇喜欢约翰说不的样子。接着他引导另一位队员配合，两人在手指的辅助下，试着将阴茎头部一起挤进去。之前安静接纳一切的约翰开始用力扭着腰挣扎，但约翰越是挣扎，林奇就挺进得越快。很快约翰就安静下来，他的哭声呜呜地响起。更衣室里的聊天和嬉笑声停了一阵，但也只是一阵而已。等林奇全进去之后，他让另一个人就这样继续操约翰，但要轻一点，他可不想下周三见不到他最爱的队员。  
约翰的哭声因为背后队员的抽送而断断续续。等林奇再也忍受不了的时候，他一把推开了另一个队员，要他退出去。约翰刚刚喘了口气，林奇就像要把他的心脏从嘴巴里顶出来那样，大开大合地那样抱着他上下操干。约翰的屁股已经没了直觉，他现在想知道为什么林奇坚硬的肌肉都能硌得浑身哪里都痛。  
最后仍是在更衣室那张长椅上，约翰双腿已经没有力气夹紧，用手捂住自己的后穴不让人再进来，求那些队员用嘴或者用手也行。在他吸出来第三或者第四根塞进他嘴巴里的阴茎时，一个他怎么也想不到的人出现了。

周六下午的橄榄球场上空无一人，因为天气太热，平时来这里的看台上谈恋爱的情侣都少了很多。收到约翰短信的夏洛克等了三十分钟后，无论是发短信还是打电话约翰都没有回复。那一定有人改变了约翰的主意，夏洛克一想到那个画面就觉得胸口空了一块。但他没想到自己亲眼看到约翰被迫给男人口交的画面时，空了一块的胸口变成了黑洞，要撕碎夏洛克所有感觉。  
等夏洛克走进更衣室，到了围观众人的身后时，才有人发现了他秘密潜入。  
几位队员慌乱起身挡住夏洛克的视线，但他们也知道已经来不及了。还插在约翰嘴里的那个队员吓得直接退了出去，另一个正咬吻约翰胸口的也把头抬起来，惊恐地望着来人。  
约翰的身子轻微地打着颤，他甚至没有力气做一些遮挡了。  
分明最后一个进来的队员已经反锁上了门，他们看到夏洛克的校服衬衫，为首的那个确认他只是一个学生后，推搡着他回到走廊上让他滚蛋。  
“你敢说出去一个字，我就把你的两条细胳膊都掰断。”  
那个队员挥了挥拳头，夏洛克只注意到了他脖子和肩膀上的新鲜抓痕。在夏洛克打断他的鼻梁之前，他并没有任何言语威胁。在那人哀嚎着捂住鼻子时，夏洛克再次闯入球员的更衣室，他没能闯过橄榄球队员的人墙，而约翰已经不在那张长椅上，之前安静的浴室传来了水声，夏洛克知道他们在做什么。  
队员们盘问起夏洛克来这里的目的，夏洛克回答说自己是来找人的，他和约翰·华生有约，但他已经迟到了。  
很快约翰裹着一条浴巾出现在他的面前，当目光落在夏洛克身上时，一双眼睛无神地睁大着，好像不认识他面前的舍友了。  
这时破了相的队员大喊要大家教训这个上来就动手的混蛋，正心虚的队员们一个个对着夏洛克亮出了小山丘一样的肱二头肌，告诉夏洛克他惹错了人。  
夏洛克知道对方人多势众，自己正面冲突的做法并不高明，但在那个和约翰一起从淋浴间出来的队员扶着约翰的肩引他离开夏洛克的视线中时，夏洛克再次爆发，这一次他没能再打断谁的鼻梁了，他很快被拳头揍翻在地。  
这时林奇正在帮约翰换衣服，约翰扭头不停去看夏洛克，看到要被群殴的舍友，他才后知后觉反应过来，冲到人堆里面，求大家住手。  
林奇出来稳住了局面，他递给刚穿好内裤的约翰一件衬衫，要约翰先穿点东西，约翰没有伸手去接，他跪坐着查看夏洛克的情况。  
夏洛克眼睛死死盯着一个地方，约翰望过去，看到那张自己刚刚躺过的长椅上还挂着精液。  
“这是你的朋友吗？”林奇在这尴尬的死寂中开口了。  
约翰点点头，要扶夏洛克起来。  
“但你知道规矩，他无缘无故动了手……”  
“你敢说无缘无故！”刚刚站起来的夏洛克听了林奇的话又要扑上来，约翰死死抱住他的胳膊。  
林奇一步步走到距离夏洛克很近的位置，“不论你看到了什么，那都是约翰自愿的，”接着林奇又冲着夏洛克身边的约翰微笑，“你说是吗，约翰？”  
约翰抱着夏洛克胳膊的手没有松开，也迟迟没有回应，夏洛克扭头去看，只看到约翰点了点头。  
“约翰喜欢这个，你这个做朋友的居然不知道。”  
队员们零零散散应和林奇的说法，夏洛克和约翰一言不发。  
林奇叹了口气，把手上的衬衣抖开，作势要给约翰披上，夏洛克突然抬手掐紧了林奇的手腕，眼里仿佛能喷出火来：“别碰他。”  
林奇的脸色变了变，他最后把衬衫递给了夏洛克。

之后队员们有的去冲凉，有的去换衣服，还有的三三两两聊天。但他们都小心翼翼地观察着那个外来人和约翰，约翰用发抖的手指穿着衣服，被揍的一侧眼眶开始青肿的高个男孩则把约翰的东西全塞进约翰的包里背在身上，他不让约翰把袜子穿上，叫他直接穿上鞋就走。  
在高个男孩的催促下，约翰慌张的样子像个做错事的小学生，最后男孩拉着约翰的胳膊一前一后离开了更衣室，走前夏洛克狠狠甩上了门。  
回去的路上夏洛克一句话都没有说。约翰的腿还在发软，后穴还有点抽痛，他没办法走得太快，却不敢开口求夏洛克慢一点，他想到夏洛克冲进更衣室后那副震惊到无话可说的模样，他觉得自己没办法面对他。  
不顾路上行人对自己脸上的伤指指点点，夏洛克回到宿舍第一件事并不是处理伤口，而是把约翰拉到客厅的茶几前，告诉他自己定了中餐，说好请约翰吃饭的事不能食言，约翰帮他做实验的事也是。  
约翰不敢抬头看夏洛克的眼睛，他靠坐在沙发里，对自己的舍友唯命是从。  
夏洛克看着约翰打开了一次性筷子，挑了一盒虾饺捧在手心，正要往嘴里送的时候，却抬起脸来看着他，眼里蓄满了泪：“夏洛克。”  
夏洛克听见自己胸口破洞呼呼的风声。


	3. Chapter 3

约翰说希望自己别再管他了，夏洛克听完之后没有给约翰任何反应，转而问他虾饺是不是都凉了，要不要用煎锅再热一下。  
约翰愣了一下，他用手抹了下脸，接着露出一个笑容：也好。  
接着夏洛克双臂环胸，一副不会动手的样子：“你去热。”  
约翰嘀咕着想请人吃饭的家伙分明是你，但还是任劳任怨端起了外卖盒子，夏洛克刻意没有去看约翰一瘸一拐的走路姿势，他拿起了他的小提琴。厨房里传来虾饺的香味，夏洛克决定献上一曲。  
等他们坐在一起完成了回过一次锅的午餐，夏洛克宣布他的计划有变，可能有几个小时都用不上约翰了，要约翰自己玩去。  
约翰本来觉得挺莫名其妙的，但午饭后的困顿袭上来时，他看见夏洛克盯着自己的眼神，明白了他是要自己去睡一觉。  
约翰看了看一桌的快餐盒没有动，夏洛克便轻声催约翰快去，又说桌子他等下会收拾的。  
约翰点了点头，接受了夏洛克的好意，回到房间里带着疲累和困顿睡去，在经历了这么多之后，这不会比面对夏洛克更难。

等到约翰房间里没有动静，夏洛克确认约翰睡着之后，将笔记本上查到的信息和相关文件表格传到了手机上，将茶几上的东西两下扫进垃圾桶，收拾干净后出了一趟门。  
夏洛克晚上回来时天已经黑了，宿舍活动室里只有厨房的射灯亮着，约翰赤着脚站在吧台边喝水，他看上去不太有精神，夏洛克问他准备好帮忙做实验了吗？约翰放下水杯，忍不住又打了半个哈欠，嘴里却说着他准备好了，接着又为自己的表现抱歉。  
夏洛克不在意地摇摇头，将手里的两份文件放在一边，让约翰先帮他把冰箱里的一号试管架拿出来，自己回到屋里又拿了些东西。  
夏洛克不是第一次让约翰帮他做实验，尽管约翰顶多只是按照夏洛克的指示配制溶液。两个人难得会坐在一起，约翰心里并不反感，他会在吧台边的椅子上喝一杯茶看一本小说，并不关心夏洛克在做些什么，哪怕其中一些东西听上去不那么合法。  
今晚也不例外，只是撑着脑袋看书的约翰还没休息过来，困得眼泪都下来了，夏洛克看在眼里却没有放他去睡觉。约翰心里数着时间，想着熬到点再走比较好，毕竟答应对方的是自己，没有准备好的也是自己。  
但当时间走到九点，约翰打算开口表示自己想洗个澡去睡觉，夏洛克却先一步往他面前放了两份表格。约翰知道这是夏洛克下午带回来的那份文件夹，他问约翰愿不愿意参与只有他们两个人的化学小组，“可能需要参与带队的教授组织的实验，还有每年的化学竞赛，组队参加，拿到校级以上的名次就有相应的奖学金。”  
约翰的手还放在桌上握着茶杯，听到夏洛克这么说，愣愣地低头去看面前的那两份表格，其中一张已经填好了，左下角是夏洛克潦草的签名。  
他看了有一会儿，安静到夏洛克忍不住偷偷瞟了他一眼，约翰才慢慢地抬起脸，眼神却回避着夏洛克，说他以前对化学可没什么研究。  
夏洛克说没有关系，约翰又问了几个关于活动时间和活动地点的基本问题，也都一一被夏洛克敷衍过去了，当约翰指着申请表上那个教授的名字问这是谁的时候，夏洛克回答说是欠自己一个人情的老朋友。  
“好吧，那我就没什么问题了。”  
“所以你要答应吗？”  
约翰忽然露出一个很小的笑容，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
夏洛克愣住了。  
约翰立马又转而说对不起，他只是开玩笑而已。  
夏洛克看着约翰将小说合到一旁，在桌面上找笔的时候，只觉得胸口那阵呼呼的风声又回来了，但他不知道该说些什么。  
约翰在表格上一项一项地填写，最后又在夏洛克的表格上签上自己的名字，又将自己的两份表格和手里的笔一齐递回给夏洛克。  
约翰没有再等夏洛克的反应，说自己要去洗澡休息了，便跟夏洛克道了晚安。  
浴室里的水声很快响了起来，夏洛克仍然坐在吧台前反应不过来，他将文件仔细地检查一遍收进文件夹，又在高脚凳上望着浴室紧闭的门安静地坐了一会儿。  
放轻脚步走到浴室门边，浴室里除了落在地上毫无变化的水声之外，还能听见约翰压抑的哭声。

决定用硬币别开浴室门、再将约翰从昏黑的浴室里带出来不是什么难以选择的事情，事实上，夏洛克觉得自己等这一刻等了太久，从他搬到这个寝室的第一天，从他认识约翰的那一刻，甚至在他的人生与约翰远没有交集的时候，他都迟疑和等待了太久的时间。  
当他从角落里把约翰架起来搂在身前，约翰推拒的手臂还压在他的肩上，夏洛克没有说话，只是把约翰抱得更紧，直到约翰停下来靠在他的身上抽噎。  
夏洛克问他还洗澡吗。  
约翰微微摇了摇头。  
夏洛克点头，又想起约翰并不能看见，可这时候他不在乎这些了，他把约翰带回了约翰的房间，扶着约翰的胳膊让他慢慢坐在自己的床边。约翰的手背压着眼眶通红的眼睛，那些眼泪顺着皮肤的缝隙弄湿了约翰的脸，他的手指仍旧攥着夏洛克的衣袖，仰起头对夏洛克说对不起，于是那些眼泪滑到了约翰的颌边。  
夏洛克握住了约翰试图擦干眼泪的手，在昏暗的房间和干净的气息里俯下身给了约翰一个吻。  
约翰在被吻住的时候停止了哭泣，像是木人一样凝住了动作，只有憋不住的小声喘息和颤动仍旧证明这不是一个梦。  
夏洛克的手顺着约翰的手腕向下滑落，他掀起约翰柔软的T恤抚摸他腰身的侧线，夏洛克分开了两个人贴在一起的嘴唇，缓缓地单膝跪在了约翰身前，他抬头望着约翰，请求着一个连他自己也并不能明确的许可。

这是他第一次和另一个人躺在一张真正的床上，约翰攥着夏洛克的衣领蜷在他的怀里，夏洛克的左手牢牢地护在约翰的脑后，另一只手揽住约翰的腰，将约翰紧紧地按在自己的怀里。约翰止不住的那些眼泪簌簌地掉进了夏洛克的衣服里，他哭得从没有这么狼狈过，似乎要在这一刻发泄掉这么久以来所有的委屈和痛苦。  
夏洛克的呼吸很轻，他会给约翰落在耳际和脸边细碎的吻，没有过问任何事情，像是约翰是他不愿释手的珍宝，这让约翰身上每一处受伤的地方都加倍地疼痛。  
疼到约翰不得不伸手扣住夏洛克放在自己腰上的手，他对夏洛克说：“对我做点什么。”  
夏洛克有一瞬间的安静。  
于是约翰重复道：“什么都可以，只要是你喜欢的，什么都可以。”末了他又带着鼻音道求你了。  
夏洛克的手指迟疑地挪动，顺着约翰温暖的腰身，像是即将触犯不可逾越的禁地，他的手指搭在了约翰内裤的边缘。  
“约翰……”  
“可以的。”约翰道，“都可以的，没有关系。”  
约翰说话时那些细小的气流捂得夏洛克肩头发热，但当他的手指贴着约翰柔软的皮肤滑进约翰那片带着些微潮湿的毛发中时，约翰的呻吟能够将夜晚点燃。那些画面又回到了夏洛克的眼前，他不得不承认自己记得十分清楚，那些挂在约翰身上的液体和被肆意使用过后的约翰，从未如此真实地蜷在他的掌中。  
夏洛克握住约翰的阴茎，护在他脑后的手也下落到了他的臀上，这个姿势并不方便夏洛克动作，因此约翰在夏洛克的怀里翻了半身，重又被夏洛克扣进怀里。夏洛克便握住约翰半勃的性器稍嫌粗鲁地上下滑动，约翰几乎一瞬间抽紧了腰身，翘起的腰臀挤向夏洛克同样勃起的位置。  
他在夏洛克的手里随着手势和动作压抑地呻吟，好像只有如此才能得到解脱，约翰几乎能够看到自己的高潮了，那些快感在此刻又通通变回了令他恐惧无措的压制。他开始微微地挣扎，看起来仍然是贪欢的身体在夏洛克的手里不住地抽送，他溢出的前液弄湿了夏洛克的手指和自己的腿间，但约翰知道自己喜欢这样。  
同样被撩拨起欲望的夏洛克手上越来越用力了，他将约翰朝自己的阴茎挤压，借着每一回紧紧贴在一起的摩擦撩拨更多的欲望。  
直到约翰紧紧扣住夏洛克的手腕，忍不住在夏洛克手里高潮，射出的精液都已经很稀薄了，约翰的腰身却颤抖不止。  
等到约翰平复下来，他才感到夏洛克贴在自己后颈上粗重的呼吸，他像是刚才那般扣住夏洛克的手腕，在夏洛克的怀里翻了一个身，握住了夏洛克的腰带。夏洛克立马说不必，约翰只是摇头，接着缩进被子里，替夏洛克口了出来。  
在约翰要含住夏洛克把精液吞下去之前，夏洛克把约翰推远了一些，最后精液射在约翰的脸上和胸口。  
夏洛克慌忙道歉，约翰用手背抹掉了那些痕迹后说没有关系，他现在要去洗个澡。但等约翰起身要离开床垫的时候，夏洛克又把他拉住，问可不可以一起。  
约翰又开始浑身细微地发着抖，但他仍然没有拒绝，就像他不会拒绝林奇，不会拒绝球队其他成员一样，如果夏洛克开口了，他同样不会拒绝夏洛克。

但约翰没有想到夏洛克是真的想要洗一个澡而已。他们站在热水下面一起淋浴，超乎想象的亲昵。约翰从来无法想象夏洛克也会流露出温柔的一面，毕竟他总是那么愤世嫉俗，无法忍受他人的邪恶和愚蠢。  
而根据现在夏洛克的反应，他情愿相信约翰是被迫的，约翰从胃里升起一阵恶心，他不能蒙骗夏洛克，就像他不能蒙骗自己一样。  
“夏洛克，”约翰的声音在淋浴声中细不可闻，“他们说的都是真的，都是我愿意和他们做那种事的。”  
夏洛克当时正在用香波搓揉自己的黑色卷发，没有回答约翰，约翰以为夏洛克没有听到或者干脆不想听到。但约翰不能当着夏洛克的面干呕，他已经失去再把那些话重复一遍的力气了。  
而就在这个时候，夏洛克给予了回应：“今天不是，你短信里说你要和我一起吃午饭，却没有按时出现——你从不食言。”  
夏洛克执拗地替约翰辩白，把约翰挤到一边去冲掉那些泡沫，等约翰主动站开一些后，夏洛克又把约翰拽回热水里。约翰的身体在男人的触碰下仍会细细地打抖，夏洛克就虚虚地握着约翰的手腕，尽量不吓到他。  
但约翰知道，如果自己现在转身离开，夏洛克就会把他攥得很紧，在夏洛克追求自己肯定的注视下，约翰被迫继续开口：  
“……我的确是打算先溜回来的，但我没办法……林奇……进到我的淋浴间，他……”  
约翰捂住了嘴，他能感觉到有很多情绪在自己胃里翻涌，要带出点什么来。  
夏洛克笨拙地安抚他的背，在约翰缓过来之前想要把他抱在怀里，但此时约翰整个身体抗拒着触碰，夏洛克只好后退。  
最后他们分享了夏洛克的浴巾，夏洛克非说约翰的床被他们弄脏了，要约翰来自己这边过夜。约翰哑着嗓子问夏洛克是不是要操自己，夏洛克回答说别想了，今天的实验没有完成，明天还要早起继续。  
之后约翰躺在夏洛克的床上等夏洛克把头发吹干，听着吹风机的隆隆声，他也快要睡着了。  
等夏洛克关上了灯之后，好像这张不窄的宿舍单人床突然变得拥挤，夏洛克必须和约翰贴的很紧才能躺下来。约翰退到了贴住了墙，他只好小心翼翼地推了推夏洛克，夏洛克转而握着他的手，告诉他现在快睡。  
夏洛克没有追问约翰没能说完的部分，但约翰知道，夏洛克已经什么都知道了。


	4. Chapter 4

约翰以为自己是先醒来的那个。

他小心翼翼地翻了个身，想从床尾离开却感觉到夏洛克搭在自己身上的腿，于是约翰索性踢开夏洛克，从夏洛克身上翻过去。很难说约翰到底是不是故意的，夏洛克感觉到自己身上那温暖的重量后，自然地把约翰抱在怀里：“你终于醒了。”

“不好意思，耽误你做实验了，我立马起床洗漱。”

“其实也没有这么着急。”

夏洛克说着松开了自己的手，约翰继续从夏洛克身上向地板滑过去，约翰感觉自己的屁股碰到了什么奇怪的东西，注意力稍微分散，约翰落地的那只脚没有站稳就滑脱到一边，夏洛克只好把收回的手再抱回去。

约翰下意识抓紧夏洛克的衣服，趴在对方胸口保持着平衡：“抱歉……我马上起来。”

夏洛克这回就没有再松开了，他翻身把约翰压回墙上：“我说了，没有那么着急。”

约翰点点头，默许夏洛克放肆地用下身顶着他的身体，仅仅是抓着夏洛克的衣服，表情也没有多少改变，在夏洛克闭上眼过来亲他的时候，约翰没有躲开，而是试着回吻了。

“我现在可以要你吗？”

“如果我摇头的话，你会觉得我故作姿态吗？”

“不会。”

“真的吗？”

“我的意思是，”夏洛克说着卷起约翰的睡衣，“你不会拒绝我的。”

约翰的表情终于变了变，露出一副委屈的样子，夏洛克就笑着捧起约翰的脸，继续之前的亲吻：“好了，我不碰你。”

约翰点点头，继续认真回吻，亲了一会儿之后，夏洛克问他要不要起来做实验了，约翰却忘了实验这回事，被夏洛克亲得晕头涨脑，手还不肯松开夏洛克的衣服。

在夏洛克要从床上离开之前，约翰把夏洛克抱住说：“……我跟你做。”

“不用勉强自己。”

“我没有，我想要。”

说完约翰卷起了自己的T恤咬在嘴里，露出平坦的肚子到有些肉的胸，在他伸手要拉下自己的短裤之前，夏洛克按住了他的手，开始亲吻约翰的肚子。

约翰想要发出呻吟，但只有口水浸湿了咬在嘴里的T恤，夏洛克隔着衣服抚摸约翰的阴茎，感受约翰在自己手下细小的挣扎，之后从内裤的边缘滑进去一根手指，慢慢拉下了横在他们之间的最后一道防备。

“我可以直接进去吗，约翰？”

“润滑……”

夏洛克的手指在约翰暴露的穴口慢慢打着圈，约翰的犹豫被他直接理解成许可，他慢慢挤进两根手指，那甚至比想象中都简单得多。简单浅插了几次之后，夏洛克直接把约翰的一条腿叠起，将柔软的后穴拉开一些后，就直接用自己的下身顶弄着约翰敏感的会阴。

看似不得章法的操弄让约翰很快气喘吁吁起来，而夏洛克勃起后的前液弄得约翰两腿间又湿又滑，约翰本来在舍友下身乖巧地一动未动，但这样的撩拨后他还是不适地收紧了双腿然后打开。当约翰捂住脸将右腿缠上夏洛克的腰时，夏洛克趴在约翰脸侧轻轻吻他：“很想要吗？”

约翰试着深呼吸，他的眼眶已经被逼红，却还是鼓起勇气，隔着指缝怯懦地去看夏洛克的脸，他害怕看到同之前所有人那样的轻蔑眼神。

现在约翰却看不太懂夏洛克的表情，他的手被夏洛克拿开，卷发的阴影下，夏洛克的眼神显得阴郁又沉静。

“我很想要你，”约翰给出了回答，“夏洛克。”

夏洛克慢条斯理地吻着约翰被他抱在怀里的腿弯，用舌尖品尝着肌肤的纹理，之后他用右手扶着自己的阴茎，对准了约翰的穴口用力顶了进去。

约翰没有发出任何不适的呻吟，他满足地叹了口气，有些期待地看着夏洛克。

夏洛克没敢告诉约翰这是自己的第一次，他在约翰脸旁的床单上稍微蹭了下额头的汗水，紧接着在约翰身体里略显笨拙地冲刺起来。

约翰要不了几个来回就发现了夏洛克想要隐瞒的事实，他在那个瞬间突然觉得抱歉，身体也僵硬了一些，这让夏洛克误以为约翰有点失望了，于是他不停在大脑中寻找着他之前从未刻意学习过的性爱技巧，当他试着伸手去碰约翰尚未勃起的阴茎时，约翰明显有些抗拒。

“我自己来就好……”约翰说这些话时显得有些羞涩，“还有，我也可以自己来动。”

夏洛克虽然有些挫败，但他很喜欢约翰坐在自己身上是那让他觉得安心的重量，他现在靠坐在墙边，约翰背靠在他怀里，双腿拢成M字，用大腿的力量不停在夏洛克的阴茎上操弄自己。

夏洛克的手很自然地放在约翰的腰上，在约翰用身体深深含住了夏洛克那么两三次后，夏洛克惊人的学习能力就体现出来了。他用右腿将约翰的右腿绊住，刚开始觉得舒服的约翰被这样控制住后有些惊讶，紧接着他就被夏洛克的手劲吓了一跳。夏洛克用大腿和手臂的力量把他颠起再重重地摁下来，阴茎没有抽出太多又全被塞到了底，几乎就是在约翰的敏感带打着圈地碾来碾去，约翰还在半勃的阴茎就开始失禁一样滴滴答答流出前液了。射精感不停刺激着约翰身体的每一处，他像是被下了药一样，欲望和快感快把他扯碎了。约翰太想快点纾解一下，就伸手自慰，夏洛克没有拦着他，而是停下了自己的操弄。

他亲吻着约翰的后颈，现在的约翰靠在他怀里，身体里含着他因为兴奋还在跳动的性器，不停地自渎，还缓缓扭着腰。

这样放荡下流的约翰，以后就不能给任何人看到了。夏洛克突然有了这样的想法。他抱着这样的约翰，缓缓顶弄着，不想太快就射出来。之前激烈的性爱被拉长后显得黏腻，夏洛克也不着急，他脱掉了约翰身上碍事的T恤，用牙齿啃咬着约翰光裸的后背，上面还有属于不同男人的齿痕与吻痕。夏洛克并不介意，昨天晚上他为约翰洗干净了，而这些痕迹终究会消退的。

夏洛克的手从腰腹来到约翰胸口，坏心地揪着约翰有些红肿的乳粒。约翰因为夏洛克的粗暴射出来了一些，紧接着他后仰着头，不停求夏洛克用力操他，别再这样玩他了。

夏洛克答应了约翰，他把约翰面朝下丢在床上，用手分开了约翰的臀瓣后就直直插了进去，夏洛克用力到整张床都发出了抗议的呻吟，但他没能坚持多久就泄在了约翰温暖湿热的体内。

第一轮这样结束了，但约翰没有高潮，他支起上半身回头看着夏洛克，他的脸颊通红，和夏洛克对视了一会儿后才问道：“结束了吗？”

现在轮到夏洛克脸红了：“我可以帮你用手，用嘴也行。”

“不了，”约翰舔了舔嘴唇，“我去洗个澡就好。”

夏洛克忽然又想起了之前在浴室被他略过的有关约翰的很多事——所以约翰现在是要通过工具满足自己吗？

在约翰起身欲走的时候，夏洛克的精液顺着他的腿根流了下来，约翰转身要取些纸巾时，他又被夏洛克拽回了床上。

“再来一次，约翰。”

而约翰从不拒绝这种事。

现在约翰跪在床边为他的室友口交，卖力地吸吮着夏洛克还挂着精液的性器，而夏洛克低着头，死死盯着约翰，他看到约翰那和他本人一样小巧的性器在约翰推荐抖着，可怜巴巴地晾在那里，但约翰克制地都没有碰一下自己，一心一意地取悦夏洛克。

第二轮的夏洛克直接变成了一位情场老手，为了确保能看到约翰的脸，夏洛克又回到了传教士位，他把约翰的两条胳膊压在对方头顶。在不停的深插中约翰露出了被取悦的表情，但夏洛克仍没有放开约翰的手。

夏洛克几乎是坚定了要操射约翰的决心，他找到了约翰最喜欢的角度之后，就顺着那个位置，用把约翰从床垫上顶起来的力道猛操着，约翰剧烈挣扎着，但牙关咬得很紧，但有些津液顺着他的唇角流了出来。现在的约翰一句话都不敢说，他害怕一张口就会求夏洛克不要停下来，除非把他操昏过去，永远都别停。

当约翰连蜷起腿的力气都没有的时候，他终于张开了嘴喘息着，而在呻吟和哼弄的间隙，他呼唤夏洛克的名字，夏洛克也给予了回应。

床和夏洛克都太好了，比冰冷的更衣室长椅好一百倍，比那些粗暴的橄榄球队员好一千倍。

约翰感受到暖流冲出刷着他的全身上下，到了那个好像永远都到不了的临界点时，自己积蓄的所有苦闷随着高潮从最酸软疼痛的小腹一鼓作气地发泄出去了。

最好的部分并非是高潮后所有不堪被暂时遗忘的空白，而是当你感受不到你自己的时候，仍有人愿意紧紧拥抱着你。

约翰感觉到眼眶胀得生疼，他不禁闭上双眼，好让那些使他眼睛发疼的东西都流出去。

“不要哭了约翰，已经结束了。”


End file.
